In recent years, with the development of multimedia, wireless terminals (smartphones or the like) in which antennas for wireless communication such as cellular and a wireless LAN are mounted have been actively produced. In the future, in particular, there is a demand for a wireless terminal that transmits and receives radio signals compatible with IEEE 802.11ad, 5G cellular, or the like in which broadband signals in a millimeter wave band are used.
In a manufacturing plant for a wireless terminal, a performance test in which an output level or reception sensitivity of transmission radio waves determined for each communication standard is measured and a determination is made whether or not a predetermined reference is satisfied is performed on a wireless communication antenna included in the wireless terminal.
In the related art, work for placing a radio terminal as a device under test (DUT) in an electromagnetic wave shield box one by one and connecting control terminals or antenna terminals of the DUT to a measurement device using a coaxial cable is performed when the performance test is performed.
As this type of electromagnetic wave shield box, there is an electromagnetic wave shield box that accommodates a wireless terminal in a state in which an antenna of the wireless terminal is spatially coupled to a coupling antenna for transmitting and receiving a radio signal (see, for example, Patent Document 1).